


Kingdom Hearts Rewritten

by ChimeraIce



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimeraIce/pseuds/ChimeraIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of Kingdom Hearts, because I side with Organization XIII in the idea that their goals are to restore Nobodies to Somebodies. I am doing this with the main emphasis on Larxene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deviations and Changes

Hello to the readers, sorry to disappoint, but this first chapter is more of an introduction to any changes of the characters, plot, etc. To begin this is my very first fan fiction ever, and I really hope I dont screw this up because I truly like the idea with which I am going, so please do not be afraid to comment if something does not add up in my story. I was recently reintroduced to Kingdom Hearts by a Youtube streamer and decided to go back and play my 358/2 Days, in which I mostly played mission mode as my favorite character....Larxene. Yes she is sadistic and sassy and cruel and this list could continue for a long time, but that is why I love Larxene and hate Square Enix for killing her. 

Anyways, the following list is to hopefully set up the general construct of the story as to allow you the readers to be not so confused right from the start.

\---- Organization XIII is NOT evil and out to control the world. The sole purpose of Organization XIII is to create Kingdom Hearts in order to free Nobodies from their cursed existance. So a few characters will be slightly more OOC than others for that precise reason.  
\---- While Heartless are still problems in the worlds, the Disney crew with Sora believe that Kingdom Hearts will turn everyone into Nobodies, hence why they work against Organization XIII.  
\---- The Keyblade is not the only weapon that can collect hearts from Heartless, but instead only fully formed Nobodies like the ones of Organization XIII have that power. If Heartless are destroyed by someone other than a Nobody, their existence is erased completely as if they didn't exist.

\---- I am changing the genders of two characters of Organization XIII because Larxene shouldn't be the only female in the Organization and I am hoping to bring out more appropriate characteristics of these members than how Square did.  
\---- Demyx is one of those members that, in my opinion, was poorly characterized due to being male. The desire to avoid doing hard or dirty work is something I associate with a female who doesn't want to break a nail, or something along those lines. I am not saying females cannot do work, I am just expressing that his personality works better as a her personality.  
\---- Marluxia. Enough said. The primary reason Square made Marluxia a male instead of a female is because they didn't want both traitors to Organization XIII to be female. Good thing I have not plans for that, or at least involving Larxene, but thats for later.

\---- The start of this story will be when Larxene is recruited by Xigbar into Organization XIII.  
\---- Nobodies are still formed the same way as described in the game, but it is actually a very rare chance that a Nobody actually has any recollections of their past.

I am hoping to have the first true chapter started by tonight after work, and published by tomorrow if possible. I really hope that I can make this story turn out like I have in my mind. I have a couple small notes to add before I forget. This will not have lemons within it; however, some sexual language/implications may occur, and if I have a good enough idea I may make a separate story for those. Also I am without a proofreader as of yet, so please bear with me and my grammar mistakes. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of that, although I wouldnt mind if Larxene was real (she may be bitchy, but she is my kind of bitchy). Finally, I know there are other changes that I may have forgotten about, so if I remember any I will be sure and add them to the notes at the end. Enjoy and comment please!


	2. Shocked to the Core

All she knew at first was nothingness. The space surrounding her being had no value, no definition, just void of everything. She tried to think of who she was, but short of knowing she was someone, she could remember nothing. For what seemed to last eternity, or was it only a handful of minutes, she seemed to be the only thing of existence. And it was getting on her nerves. In her mind the only thing moving was her mind and if that was how it was going to be she wanted nothing of it. Her thoughts became forceful, trying to break the paralysis set upon her body, trying to touch something, trying to feel something, trying to do something, anything.

Finally a voice penetrates the nothingness. At first she cant make out the words and the voice starts to fade into the distance again; however, she has no intention of allowing that to happen without a fight. She focuses her entire being onto the voice until it begins to become clear. Finally she is able to listen to what the voice is saying.

"Your will has been your rebirth, firefly. Join us in becoming complete and surpassing the nothingness of our beings. Do you accept?"

The woman has no idea to which the voice was referring. She was a person, she was not nothing, and she was damn sure she was not a firefly. Again focusing every part of her being she snarled, "I am somebody and you are nothing but a voice in my head."

"As if. But your will is stronger than that of most, firefly, and that is reason enough to pull you through your nothingness and join the cause to become whole again."

Letters begin to circle her vision, but her attention is elsewhere. The cocky attitude exerting its superiority on her was the last straw and she didn't care if it was the last thing she did, but she was going to leave her mark. Focusing all of her rage, she placed it in what she thought was her hand and swung. She feels both a physical and metaphorical shock as her hand makes contact with skin. Having used all of her energy, her minds starts to black out. In the last moments before sleep overtakes her, she notices that the letters have stopped moving and formed a name. Larxene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xigbar mutters curses under his breath as he rubs his cheek. A slap from a girl was one thing, but when said girl manages to infuse lightning into it, it was a whole different ball game. He snorts as he watches the residual crackling of electricity fade from her hand. 

"It isn't every day that a newly formed Nobody actually can manifest their element within an hour. Thank nothingness she had no idea how or what she was doing, or she may have put more juice into that slap. At least the castle may be a bit more lively and the work spread out a bit thinner among all of us. Maybe now Demyx will stop complaining about the castle being a sausage fest with the last two recruits I have found."

As he took a good look at Larxene, he was grateful for a few things. Nobodies didn't age and die like Somebodies, but they were not reborn at a set age either. The body was given a handful of years of maturing before settling to a set age. Xigbar estimated Larxene to be 16 and figured that their was an average of a 4 year aging process, so she would more than likely be a crisp age of 20 when she stopped aging. 

Also, her appearance was a lot easier on the eyes than the last female he recruited. Larxene had natural looking shoulder-length blond hair with two strands that appeared to be similar to antennae on an insect. Her eyes were striking as well, in Xigbar's opinion. They were a sharp cyan that could stop a man in his tracks in either awe or fear. Her body was model-like and Xigbar shivered at the thought of how she would look in the Organization's robes. It wasn't that Demyx or Marluxia looked poor in the robes, but they chose against form fitting clothes, so their curves were mostly hidden (or in the case of Marluxia, flat chested); however, Xigbar had a sneaking suspicion that Larxene would use every advantage she had, including the fragile yet powerful frame her body held.

Noticing a thunderstorm quickly appoaching, Xigbar leans down and shoulders Larxene for the trip back. Right before he walks through the dark portal, he takes a look back and watches one of the most spectacular and frightening lightning shows he has ever seen from a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, my first real chapter of this fanfic. As I think I stated in chapter 1, I do not have a proofreader/editor/beta reader, so if mistakes do exist, I apologize, and if a mistake is big enough to make the sentence not make sense, please let me know so I may fix it. I have the weekend to myself and not much else to do so I will try to accomplish at least 2 chapters by Tuesday.
> 
> And if I haven't been 100% clear (which I am sure I haven't, I am not always the best with translating my thoughts into words in a story) I HATE Marluxia, so she will be getting a lot of bashing.


	3. Learning Inside the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Nobody is the talk of the castle. Axel forgets his manners and makes a horrible first impression, while Larxene has no problem leaving hers on his face.

"HA HA HA! I guess we already knows who would wear the pants in that relationship!" Luxord tries not to fall over laughing, but then he thought about it who was he kidding. This was hilarious. Zexion and Lexaeus are quiet for the most part, but their smirkes say it all to the now frustrated Xigbar, causing the rest of his face to turn the same shade of red as the feminine handprint on his left cheek. 

"As if," he grumbles.

Suddenly Vexen, followed by Axel, storms into the room. "What in the name of Kingdom Hearts is going on? Unlike some of you, I am trying to get some work done!" 

Axel adds, "Yeah, so not hot. I was catching some well deserved sleep before Luxord's obnoxious laughing rang throughout this entire castle. What is so funny?"

Luxord, after another minute of rolling on the ground, picks himself off and dusts his coat off. With a smirk on his face, he proceeds to relate the story of the last recruit that Xigbar had just recently deposited in her room. Vexen tries to cover his laughing through his coughs while Axel unsuccessfully tries to covertly find the mark on Xigbar's completely red face. 

At last everyone, including Xigbar once he finally expelled his embarrassment, got all their laughs out of their system just as a haughty voice spoke from the doorway of the room. "Whoever it is that you brought back to join us surely wont be as useful as I have already proven to be. You probably should've just left her in whatever ditch you found her and pursued your real mission."

Everyone stopped and stared, but it was Axel who found his voice first. "Marluxia, you have been here barely 2 months and your biggest contribution was a LUCKY last strike on a heartless on which I had been working for a straight 30 minutes before you decided to break out of your fear and assist me. Got it MEMORIZED." He followed up with a glare that had enough menace to cause Marluxia to physically flinch before she disappeared down the hallway. 

Axel sighed before turning back to Xigbar, "Man, I really hope this new girl isn't so intolerable like Marluxia. Demyx is alright, but she really needs to pick up the slack a bit more. Third time is the charm for you, right?"

Xigbar simply shrugs his shoulder. "As if I even cared. I mean who would've thought that I pick up three Nobodies, and all three happen to be female. I'm not putting my time into this one though. Xemnas mentioned something along the lines of wanting to have someone with more motivation train her. With that little spiel you just gave, I've decided to nominate you."

With a good-hearted laugh, Axel turns and walks out with both clasped behind his head. "Hope you're ready, because I plan on creating a Savage Nymph out of her then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larxene woke up with a start. She didn't know where she was or why. And she was more than a little disturbed to find herself as nude as a newborn baby. She decided she would work on the where and why after she found some clothes to cover herself. Glancing around the room, which was all white except for the black trim, she picked out three doors altogether: one on the wall her headboard was pushed against, one on the opposite wall of the the first, and finally a door on the long wall of her room. 

Guessing that the door at the foot of the bed was the bathroom, Larxene decided to take a shower. The bathroom that greeted her almost took her breath away. She decided to opt out of the shower in preference of spa tub in the corner of the room. After an almost hour long soak, Larxene slipped out of the tub to dry off and get ready for whatever else this place had in store for her. Walking back into her bedroom, Larxene opens the door next to the headboard to find her selection of clothes to be very limited.

"What in the world? Whoever heard of a woman's closet being only filled with the same exact clothes." Sighing, she put on the black sports bras and panties, followed by the black tank top and yoga pants. Seeing as she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself, Larxene slipped into the most form-fitting black robe and noticed how the zipper only started halfway up, giving her legs full mobility. She finishes with the boots and gloves before taking a look in the mirror at the back of the closet. Pleased by her appearance, she closes the closet up and faces the door leading outside to whatever it was waiting for her.

She pulls open her door just enough to poke her head out into the hallway. Seeing nobody around the hallway, she steps out and closes her door. Taking one last glance back, she notices the number XII carved into her door. "At least I wasn't put into room thirteen. I feel bad for whatever poor sucker gets stuck in that room." Noticing nothing but doors around her, she glances all the way at both ends of the halls, seeing one staircase headed down and another headed up. Deciding that up was better than down (while also trying to ignore the chilling sensations that thought of downstairs was giving her), she turned to her right and walked to and up the stairs.

After two flights of stairs, Larxene finally found a huge open room with a few couches and a glass wall showing the outside of space. Her mind came to a complete halt. Space. That couldn't be possible. Stumbling forward she reaches out expecting to touch a painted wall, but instead finds a pale reflection of herself on the glass. If Larxene was shocked by what lay past the glass, the next few words about sent her into a heart attack.

"Took your sweet time getting ready and coming up here didn't you?"

Larxene spun around and caught a glimpse of a man with red hair in one of the chairs in the corner. "W-w-who are you? Where am I?" Larxene cursed at herself, hating how weak her voice sounded.

"Take it easy sweetheart, I don't bite. The name is Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel stood up stretching his arms over his head. "As for this place, if you had a heart it would be home. As you are now...call it a safe zone. Most Somebodies call it the Castle that Never Was. Like I said, a safe haven for Nobodies."

Larxene narrowed her eyes. This Axel person acted like he knew his facts, but it didn't add up. "You are not making any sense. Nobodies, Somebodies, having a heart. Everyone has a heart, its the only way we live. And seeing as you are the only one to ask, why in the world was I naked when I woke up?"

"I was the one who stripped you and put you to bed," replied Axel with the straightest poker face he had ever managed. Glancing up however had him quickly changing his tune. Larxene's face was that of a teenage girl pissed off and ready to kill. "Wait, wait, wait. I was joking. When Xigbar brought you into the castle, you were fully clothed, honest to nothingness. The thing is normal clothes from outside worlds disintegrate into the nothing around us. Only these clothes wont dissipate." Larxene relaxed, though now wary of Axel.

Axel sauntered over next to her at the window, looking almost like he was searching for something among the stars outside. "Sorry about that, but you have to understand that its quite hard to explain and sometimes bad humor breaks the ice. We are not like those to which you are referring. When I say we don't have hearts, I mean that we feel nothing in terms of emotion. Sure, we can catch glimpses of it from seeing how those with hearts act, but we cannot fully grasp those feelings. Pain and sexual stimulation are the strongest bits we can receive." He finally looks into Larxene's eyes and his mouth slowly turns into a smirk. "I can give you a demonstration of both if you'd like."

Larxene didn't understand most of what Axel had said, but his last sly remark had her blood boiling, turning her entire face red. She wasn't dumb though; if she wanted him to learn his lesson, she would have to make sure he had absolutely no forewarning. Larxene slowly turned her back towards Axel and put her hands in front of her. Acting demure with her head looking at the floor, she mumbles just loud enough for Axel to hear her say, "Please be kind to me mister." 

Axel smirk quickly falls off his face. Did he really hear her correctly? Hearing her voice so soft like that, and she was so pretty, and he would get chewed out by Xemnas so bad if he did this, but in the name of Kingdom Hearts, how could he say no to an invitation like that. He placed his one hand on her left shoulder and thats when it all happened. Faster than he could've ever expected, Larxene spun around, open palm directed right at his cheek, and right then and there he knew it would hurt. Not because of the momentum she had going, or how prominent Xigbar's mark had been, but because he saw the surge of crackling electricity on her hand. 

He didn't know how much electrical power she had intentionally or unintentionally put into that slap, but it was enough to temporarily paralyze his entire body. He watched as Larxene's boots approached his face, then felt when she roughly grabbed onto the collar of his coat and yanked him up so his eyes met hers. He had never seen quite the storm raging in a woman's eyes like Larxene's, and her next words were delivered with such venom, a black mamba bite would seem harmless. 

"If you ever think of touching me without my permission or anything of the sort, I can promise you that next time it wont be your pride that goes missing." Larxene lets go off Axel's collar, causing him to fall back onto the ground, and stomps off back to her room, hoping that the rest of the residents of this place had better manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally made time for this, sorry this second chapter took a hint more time than I said. I kinda put it off even though I had the perfect thought for the start of the chapter. And yes, I might just slightly be high with this chapter, I dont know what I was thinking, but Larxene has to make her impression somehow. I promise the next chapter will be more serious and developmental towards the plot. Please enjoy and review if you have the time!


	4. Amends and Art of Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel makes up for his mistake and proceeds with his original mission to train Larxene in the art of combat.

Axel lays on the floor, unable to move as he watches the black figure of Larxene walk out of the room and down the stairs. Focusing his mind, he shakes off the remaining static paralysis out of his body. A grimace crosses his face as he looks into the glass to see that her handprint was as red as his hair, not to mention the sting he felt as he brushed his hand along the mark. "She got me good. Guess I have two things to memorize. Don't provoke her and watch out for that speed."

"Not to mention she packs quite the voltage within that body of hers."

Axel quickly does a 180, looking for the person who spoke. Then he looked up. Of course, it just had to be him. The sharpshooting, wise-cracking, space controlling pirate who knew more about the lives of the rest of the Organization than he had the right to. "So, uh, you saw all that happening?"

"As if. I made a bit of a bet with Luxord that it WOULD happen. That man may be good with cards and reading faces, but guessing tendencies outside of poker isn't the man's strong point. I saw you do it with Demyx and Marluxia with varying outcomes, so I figured you would try the same on Larxene. Luxord thought my embarrassment would be enough for you to tread a bit more carefully, but as we can tell, you always have to learn things the hard way."

Axel could only give a half-hearted laugh. Leave it to Luxord to make a wager about how the first introduction between him and Larxene would go. "How long until the rest of the castle knows?"

Xigbar only shrugs his shoulder. "Beats me, fireball. That isn't the point I am here to make. Xemnas himself gave me a mission today, and it involved watching how today unfolds."

Axel's whole body froze. This was impossible. Why was the Superior himself so interested in what went on during Axel's training of Larxene. 

Xigbar smirked at Axel's lack of words, and continued where he left off, "Yeah, said something along the lines that if nothing was accomplished, he would not only put you on combat missions for a straight week, he would also make sure Larxene accompanied you on every single one, with or without combat experience. You work double time saving your back and hers, and her very existance hinges on how quick she learns or how able you are to keep her out of harm's way. No pressure or anything at all. Im out for now, but I will be back to check on you both."

Xigbar opens a dark portal and walks through, pausing just long enough to look back at Axel and give him the 'you know what you have to do now' look. Axel sighs. It just wasn't fair from his point of view. He wasn't the best combat teacher here in the Organization, especially compared to Xigbar or Xaldin, and he had no idea about how to approach thunder magic usage. Sure, he used it from time to time, but only when the mission required it for a certain monster. 

Axel decided that he needs to take one step at a time with Larxene. First he would apologize, then he would show her around the castle, and end the day with assessing her physical capabilities and her familiarity with whatever weapon she had the ability to manifest. Worst-case scenario he would talk to Zexion about taking a day off to teach her about magic, as he was one of the Organization's top magic users.

Brushing the non-existent dust off of his black robe, Axel composed himself, checked his hair, and proceeded down to the hallway of bedrooms of the castle. Axel quickly located her bedroom and knocked on it and waited. He heard some shuffling within the room and then the door opened just enough for a pair of cyan eyes to peek out. And then the door was slammed in front of his face. And locked. And was that a chair being dragged across the room and placed behind the door? Axel could only smirk at the effort she was wasting in keeping him out of her room. Unlike any of the other worlds, the bedroom doors of the Castle that Never Was could only be opened from the outside by three things: the owner of the room, permission to open the door from the owner of the room, or the Superior himself. 

"Ok ok, I deserve that. I will admit that I was totally out of line with what I said. It was a poor joke, and I shouldn't have made it to you, who barely knows me and who barely knows whats going on right now. In all honesty, I wasn't going to follow through. Its just that when you did that, it almost felt like deja vu, like it was something familiar to me." Axel took a a second to breathe, praying she would just open the door slightly again. "I was kinda planning on showing you around the castle, so you don't have to feel so lost in this place. Heck, Im sure you are hungry after that week long nap."

Axel could've sworn he heard the chair being slid over so he waited a bit longer. Still the door wouldn't open. He almost shouted in exasperation, but held back as he figured it wouldn't help his cause. Then an idea came to mind. She was hungry, but she was waiting for him to turn his back and she would tail him to wherever he was going, hoping it was the kitchen. He spoke loudly, making sure she could hear him in her room, "Well, I guess Ill just go and make myself a big platter of pancakes with chocolate chips drenched in syrup."

Axel quickly turned on his heel, but not before leaving a chakram an inch from the door. He couldn't afford to glance behind him to see if she was following, and the doors never made a sound when they were opened, so his best option was to leave a chakram behind that would return to his hand as soon as something made contact with it. Whistling Axel walked to the kitchen, not surprised to find his chakram back in his hand halfway down the hallway; he made sure to walk slowly to keep Larxene from losing him around one of the corners. 

He quickly got working on the pancakes, mixing up the batter and adding a good dose of chocolate before turning to the Axel stove. While Axel loved to cook, he hated with a passion the weird devices that Vexen had created for those who didn't have an affinity for fire. Axel didn't understand how the dials worked nor did he want to learn. So Vexen had also added a stove that was purely run by flames that Axel would conjur himself and of which Axel controlled the temperature. As he started the fire on his finger and lowered to the base, he heard a small gasp. Axel continued to work as if he hadn't heard it and soon had the pancakes going.

Knowing there was no smooth way to go about it, Axel decided to let Larxene know he knew she was there. "I knew you were hungry. And please don't run off. Trust me when I say that you ignoring me the entire day will not work out well for either of us. I do mean what I said outside of your bedroom. I am sorry for how I acted. But now I am going to be serious for both your sake and mine."

Slowly, Larxene walked into Axel's line of view, her eyes never leaving his hands. "How did you not burn yourself? There was clearly a flame on your finger."

Axel nervously rubbed the back of his head. "It's complicated. How about you sit down with me and while you eat, Ill explain things the best I can. Afterwards, I will give you a full tour of the castle and we will end the day off in the training room, if you are up to it at that time."

Axel pushed the plate of pancakes to Larxene and while she ate Axel talked. He talked about what Nobodies were and weren't, what Heartless were and their purpose, and he talked about completing Kingdom Hearts. He would pause every now and then to answer a question Larxene posed or to rephrase something he had said that confused her. And finally he talked about the magic that Nobodies could possess. She reminded him of a student trying to soak in all the information at once, and he knew it was taking its toll on her. 

"I think I may have overloaded you just a hint," said Axel. He picked up Larxene's plate and the items he used and dumped them into the sink. Demyx had her uses even though most of the time she just laid around playing that sitar of hers, and dishwashing duties were always left to her since her element was water. "Anyways, Ill show you around the castle so you have a general idea of where everything is located, and maybe when the time comes you will be able to work on your moving through dark passages with ease."

Of course, the tour wasn't as impressive as Larxene had hoped. As Axel had told her, it was mostly used to keep its occupants out of the way of the other worlds. The basement was the laboratory that Vexen used to conduct his experiments, the next floor up was the bedroom hallways (at which Axel told her how the doors worked), the floor above the bedrooms were the commons area which included the mission room, the kitchen, the dining room, and a sitting room.

The last two floors were just as dull. The floor above the mission room was just a bunch of recreation rooms and the huge training area where Axel made a comment about the rest of the week would mostly be spent there. Finally the top floor was the Meeting Room. As she entered, she saw huge pillars but not a single table or chair to sit at for a meeting. At pointing this out, Axel laughed and told her to look up on the pillars. Then she saw the seats way near the top. And her confused look almost sent Axel over the edge, but the glare she sent him reminded him of what happened earlier that day. 

"No, we don't climb up there. Remember what I said about using a dark portal to reach places? Thats usually the only reason why you would use a dark portal to move within the castle, to move to your seat as a meeting is about to start. Got it memorized?"

At his now common line, Larxene just rolled her eyes. It was beginning to get on her nerves, but she made a mental note to not call him out on it. Having seen the entire castle, she waited for him to tell her what to expect next. 

Axel sighed, knowing it was time to do what he hated having to do. She was trying to take all this new information in, but now he had to test her physical and mental capabilities for combat. And that meant pushing her to her limits. And that would either mean she would quickly grow to hate him, or he would be paralyzed for the next week. "Alright, lets go to the training area and begin the worst part of the day."

"So this is where you show me what you know about fighting. Initally I am going to simply block your attacks, but I will slowly begin to get offensive to see what you know about defending yourself as well. The only rule in this spar is be focused on only your physical strength. Do not push your powers to the point of manifestation." Larxene nodded and shifted into her fighting stance. She felt slightly guilty for her unintentional use of thunder magic on Axel once he told her what had happened, but only slightly. She was still determined to give him another reason to respect her, and that was by laying him flat on the floor. 

Of course things didn't go as planned for Larxene. Axel had decided not to underestimate her this time around for starters, which automatically made her job that much harder. The bigger factor though was the fact that of her muscle memory of her past life, very little of it was truly offensive. She would throw a punch but couldn't put all of her weight into it or she would attempt to get a kick past Axel's defense and lose her balance. Her saving grace came when Axel gradually began to retaliate. She may have had troubles getting a hit in on Axel when his only goal was not getting hit, but once he started to trying to get hits on her, she could maneuvor and not only block his attack but also strike him at certain openings. 

"Lets call it quits for today." Axel rubbed his shoulder, the last strike Larxene had managed to land. He wasn't hurt that much at all, maybe three or four bruises would appear, but nothing serious. He did grimace when he took a good look at Larxene. He hadn't went full salvo on her, yet she clearly was in pain. Her fighting style was way too defensive for the Organization. Even if he didn't have to work on her striking skills, she easily could be called a novice due to her lack of stamina. For a normal human it would've been considered extraordinary, but as a Nobody, it was child's play.

Axel looked back at where Larxene to find her passed out on the ground. "Shoot, didn't mean to push her that far. Guess my last objective I will have to put faith into her to do once she awakens." He walked over, placed her over his shoulder, and portaled to the hallway in front of her bedroom. Using her hand, he opened her door and laid her on her bed and proceeded to write a note which he left on her bedside table. Satisfied, he walked out of her room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am sorry. I know its Thursday when I clearly said I would have this up Tuesday, but due to a lack of a predetermined set-up for this chapter, I couldn't get it done before work that day, and then I was so tired yesterday from working late Tuesday that I put finishing the chapter off until today. Again, so sorry. I have no clue when I will have the next chapter written, hopefully by Christmas, where Ill try to incorporate Christmas into the chapter. Enjoy and please if you can give me some feedback.


End file.
